Pająk
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Pająka jaskiniowego? x8 |Atak = Tryb łatwy/normalny Tryb trudny/Hardcore |Typ = Neutralny, agresywny, potwór |Występowanie = Noc, miejsca z poziomem światła poniżej 7 i lochy pająków |Łup = x0-2 x0-1 |Doświadczenie = x5 |Umiejętności = Umie wchodzić po ścianach |PC = Classic 0.26 |CE = TU1/CU1/1.00/Patch 1 }}Pająk (ang. Spider) to mob, który atakuje tylko w nocy, ciemnych pomieszczeniach i jakiniach. Ma również swoją jaskinową wersje oraz jest przeciwnikiem neutralnym za dnia, a w nocy agresywnym. Po śmierci może z niego wypaść 0-2 nici lub 0-1 oko pająka. Został dodany w Classic 0.26. Wygląd Wygląd pająków od ich dodania aż po obecną chwile nie zmienił się jakoś szczególnie. Pierwotnie po dodaniu we wszystkich wersjach Survival Test miały brązowo jasne ubarwienie, ich ciało składało się z głowy i odwłoku, a między tymi częściami ciała "wyrastały" od każdej strony po cztery brązowe "patyczki" reprezentujące odnóża (Razem to osiem) i miały liczne "plamki" na swych "narządach". Z następnymi wersjami ich ubarwienie stało się czarne i znacznie ciemniejsze od obecnego, lecz wygląd ogólny nie uległ zmienianie i zachował się do obecnych czasów, poza tym oczy pająków zaczęły błyszczeć w ciemności. Obecny wygląd pająka jest od edit. Zachowanie Jeśli Pająk pojawi się w nocy lub ciemnych miejscach chodzi szybko i nerwowo, ale bez celu wydając przy tym specyficzny pisk lub syczenie. Jednak, gdy w polu jego widzenia pojawi się gracz tym samym tempem podchodzi i próbuje wskoczyć do niego, zadaje obrażenie kiedy ma kontakt z graczem zależnie od poziomu trudności, na łatwym i średnim odejmuję 2 punkty życia, a na trudnym - 3. Ma możliwość chodzenia po ścianach, więc podstawienia się blokami od dołu i utworzenie długiej wieży nie jest dla nich przeszkodą, jak w przypadku innych mobów. Ich gatunek nie pojawiają się na poziomie Peaceful, więc można przejść w ten tryb, by wszystkie pająki na świecie znikły. Nie płoną w dzień, więc mogą do niego dotrwać, wtedy ich aktywność znacznie spada, poruszają się troszkę powolniej, a ich oczy, które świeciły na czerwono w nocy, przestają to robić. Główna zmiana jednak polega na tym, że przestają być agresywne i atakują gracza, gdy on pierwszy to zrobi, co znacznie ułatwia rozgrywkę początkującym. W nocy, również staje się neutralny w wystarczająco jasnych miejscach i na odwrót. Jeśli potwór nas goni w nocy i nie uciekniemy w dzień nie zaprzestanie tego robić. Podobnie, jak inne moby mogą zginąć przez uduszenie, spalenie lub po przez kontakt z kaktusem. Ciekawostki *Jeśli zostanie zaatakowany przez innego moba, odpowie kontratakiem. *Jeśli zostanie obrzucony eliksirem niewidzalności, jego oczy będą nadal widoczne. *Może usiąść na nim szkielet w tym przypadku pojawia się pajęczy jeździec *Może usiąść na nim mroczny szkielet w tym przypadku pojawia się Witherowy jeździec, ale tylko na poziomie trudnym i w netherze. Nie pojawia się on naturalnie. *Kiedyś mogły widzieć przez ściany, ale teraz już nie mogą tego robić. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane tym, że w normalnym świecie większość odmian pająków ma kiepski wzrok lub wcale. *W wersji Survival test pająki miały białe oczy i były brązowe a w wersji Alpha były szare i także posiadały białe oczy. W aktualnej wersji pająki są szaro-czarne i mają czerwone oczy. Galeria JucFWIe.png|Pierwotny wygląd pająków w Survival Test. 20110602_130755_130650.jpg|Późniejsza, lecz nadal nie aktualna wersja Pająka z Alpha. Agresywny_pająk.png|Agresywny pająk (Błyszczące, czerwone oczy) Pajak.png|Neutralny Pająk (Czerwone oczy) Pająk patrzący się w strone gracza.png|Wpatrujący się Pająk Pająki i Creeper w Lochach 1.jpg|Pająki i Creeper w Lochach|link=Creeper Pająki w lochach.jpg|Pająki w Lochach Dwa pająki i jeden jaskiniowy.jpg|Dwa pająki i jeden jaskiniowy Pająk podczas ataku.png|Pająk podczas ataku Spectrite mod.png Kategoria:Byty Kategoria:Moby Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Agresywny